


Space Mountain

by Galaxy_Angst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Disney, Destiel - Freeform, Emo Sam Winchester, Emo references, Gabriel is a Milton, Inspired By Tumblr, Lucifer has lost his will to live, Lucifer is dead inside, M/M, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, They're dead inside, Tumblr Prompt, emo gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Angst/pseuds/Galaxy_Angst
Summary: “you are literally the last person i expected to see at disneyland but hey, wanna ride space mountain?” AU by dailyau on Tumblr





	Space Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... this is just a oneshot that I wrote in School just for fun ^^  
> I hope it is somewhat enjoyable and not too stupid (although this is me so probs gonna be)
> 
> Two good friends of mine have chipped in with some good moments for this oneshot too, so go and LOVE THEM.  
> @Na0mi and @Unnecessarily_Sarcastic 
> 
> These too bonches are very good and their works are also quite interesting ^^ please check them out.

"Are we there yet?" a foot connected with Sam’s jaw and he yelped.

"For the last time,  _Samantha_ , we're not there yet." Dean yawned, turning his head to glance at the boys in the back of the car. He frowned at the sight of Gabriel with his legs spread out across Lucifer's thighs then he looked at Sam trying to soothe his  jaw.

Lucifer sat in between them looking at Gabriel as though he were the strangest being alive, and he probably was.

"Yeah Sam, could you quiet down I can't hear my self hatred over your whining." Gabriel grinned pleasantly, rocking his legs a little and eyeing Sam mischievously.

Sam pulled his best bitch face at Gabriel. Yep, this is how most of the drive had been, Gabriel kicking Sam and Sam getting pissy with poor Lucifer in between , and Dean at the wheel losing his last remaining brain cells.

"Well, I couldn't hear myself think over your egotism." Sam sniffed and whacked Gabriel's feet away .

"What _does_ that even mean?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, scratching his head and pushing himself up in his seat a little to get more comfortable.

"It means you're self absorbed, vain and just an asshole basically" Lucifer answered Gabriel's question before Sam could form the right words to irritate Gabriel, Dean looked back at the road with a strained expression.

"I think he must be talking about himself then" Gabriel answered back smugly; he lifted his legs off of Lucifer to the older boys relief.

"You're basic" Sam retorted aggressively and Dean let out a groan of annoyance and pulled over at the side of the road.

"No you." Gabriel glared and at that moment sprung at Sam. Poor Lucifer jumped in shock and pushed Gabriel and Sam apart which awarded him with slaps and kicks.

"Could you both just stop please. I don't think we're even gonna make it to Disneyland alive at this rate with you two girls having a cat fight!" Dean shouted raising his hands in the air and hit his head lightly on the steering wheel. Lucifer groaned glumly.

"Never mind that, we might not even make it past the Chuck E. Cheese up ahead." Lucifer grabbed his bottle of water taking a few sips from it before closing the cap.

Sam glared at Gabriel who simply winked at him. Sam gagged into his MCR hoodies sleeve, but Dean noticed the small smile he hid; he smiled to himself.

"Right well sorry to stop the slumber party back there, but one of you two needs to move up here" Dean pointed between Sam and Gabriel with an expectant expression. Lucifer looked between the two with a small smile.

"Well I'm not being a trouble child, so I'm not moving" Gabriel crossed his arms and stared at Dean evenly as though daring him to challenge his declaration. Dean made a face.

"I'm not a shit stirrer- so I'm not moving" Sam turned away from everyone and stared moodily out of his window, biting his lip.

Lucifer let out a deep sigh as he unbuckled his seat belt; he took his bottle with him as he clambered across into the passenger seat next to Dean and buckled himself in. Sam and Gabriel stared after him with confused eyes, Dean pat him on the shoulder reassuringly and looked back at the two remaining at the back with a stern expression.

"I do not want to need to pull this car over again." Dean warned and then with little difficulty started the car and they drove off on the road again, safely passing Chuck E. Cheese with Gabriel giving the pizzeria the middle finger.

A little while later still traveling on the road the car was filled with the music of My Chemical Romance. Sam was running his fingers through his hair and sang to the lyrics of the song, Gabriel sang along with him while pretending his hoodie was a straight jacket restraining him.

"When you go, would you even turn to say~" Sam leaned his head against the window, rubbing his face with a hand.

"I don't love you, like I did~" Gabriel sang the next line, shaking his head and turned bodily towards Sam in his seat. Sam met his eyes and turned to look at him, both aware of the next word and shared a knowing smile.

"Yesterday~" Gabriel leaned forward and captured Sam's arm tugging it close to him, Sam made a noise of surprise before he tickled Gabriel under his arms. The car was filled with laughter and emotional music not long afterwards and although Sam and Gabriel had bickered for the majority of the trip they still got along quite well, both of them could be just a big drama queen as one another.

Dean turned to look at Lucifer in the seat next to him to find Lucifer looking at him; he smiled tiredly at Dean; he returned it. Lucifer was 19 which made him a year older than Dean and 5 years older than Gabriel and Sam (who were both 15 years old)

Lucifer got a call during the last bit of the drive to Disney World from Michael (who was 18 like Dean) who had been asking if they had arrived yet. While Lucifer spoke to his brother, Dean focused on the road and thought about the conversation he'd had with Bobby before he and Sam went to pick Lucifer and Gabriel up.

'Don't forget to check out Space Mountain, Dean.'

Dean kept it in mind as he drove along the final small stretch of road that led them up towards Disneyland. Sam jumped up in his seat praising whatever Gods existed for finally arriving at their destination, and Gabriel cheered and begged Dean to pick up a bit of speed. Lucifer squeezed the empty bottle in his free hand, telling Michael they made it safely before hanging up.

An hour later the four of them were having fun in Disneyland, Sam restrained Gabriel from buying things from shops, and Lucifer made snarky comments that made Dean laugh. The two older boys stuck together and kept an eye on their younger siblings both silently making bets on if they would start dating today while at Disneyland or if they would kiss or not. Dean figured they would kiss and Lucifer figured they would date.

Dean went on a few rides with Lucifer and Gabriel that Sam was adamant about not joining in on, and accompanied Gabriel happily to get food.

They were all sat at a small table munching away at some chicken nuggets and chips when Lucifer got another call from Michael; he excused himself from the table and cursing could be heard on the other side of the phone, Gabriel laughed.

"So I was walking around Dumbo the flying Elephants thing and I thought I saw that guy from school" Gabriel slurped his drink, eyes glistening from the fizzy sensation slipping down his throat as he swallowed.

Dean was chewing on five chips (fries if you are American ^^) and looked at Gabriel inquiringly, Sam rolled his eyes leaning a little closer to Gabriel.

"There are plenty of guys at school." Sam bit into a nugget and smiled as he chewed appreciatively, glancing at Dean who nodded in agreement.

"I know! I mean... it was that guy in Dean's year group. He's called Cas or something like that?" Gabriel made a few odd hand gestures as he explained. Dean could only tolerate Gabriel for so long.

 "Wow, _thanks_ what would we do without you Gabriel." Dean responded sarcastically, shaking his head at the dumb twat. 

"Aw thanks Deano, you keep me humble" Gabriel laughed smiled, leaning over to snatch a chip from Dean's plate. 

Sam sat rubbing his eyes, turning his attention away from the two bickering and instead searched around the area for any sign of Lucifer. Sam couldn't see him and frankly he didn't know whether to be worried or scared. 

"Gabriel, I am this close to punching you in the face." Dean said gesturing with his fingers touching but there is no gap between them (It's perfect @Na0mi), letting out a loud sigh Sam prayed that the two of them wouldn't cause a scene. 

Suddenly hands grabbed the boys shoulders; he jumped in his seat twisting around to witness the shit eating grin of Lucifer. The older boy cackled at Sam, patting him on the back as he sat down in his seat with mirth dancing in his eyes. Dean glared at Lucifer as he sat down and reached out for one of his chicken nuggets, despite the jump of shock Sam had experienced he put it behind him quickly; he was used to the Milton family's antics. Sam glanced at Gabriel with a small smile; he smiled back at him and leaned over into Sam's space stunning him, swiftly Gabriel stole one of his chips. Sam kicked Gabriel angrily in the shin in retaliation.

"Aw fuck I can't believe you've done this." Gabriel said in a heavy british accent.

Slowly everyone turned to Gabriel and collectively said, "What the fuck."

After eating, Sam and Gabriel ran off promising to meet back at the flying Elephants ride (Dumbo) which left Lucifer with Dean and the two didn't mind, at least Lucifer didn't. The two of them went on different rides together and came across a few Disney characters such as Gaston, Alice, Jasmine and Peter Pan, while they had fun talking to a few characters Sam and Gabriel were going on almost every ride they were able to go on and tried to avoid long intimidating cues that didn't seem to ever grow smaller. They had at some point started holding hands ( _HA GAY_ @Unnecessarily_Sarcastic), dragging each other in every direction and simply having a nice time, although they were frequently mistaken for a couple and Gabriel didn't deny it.  

Sam felt conflicted and it was times like the present that he felt the urge to call Kevin, pushing the idea to the back of his mind he took Gabriel's hand and dragged him over to the next ride.

Meanwhile back with the older boys there was no stopping Lucifer from going on the more extreme roller coasters that Disneyland had; he laughed at Dean's refusal to join him and left him to enjoy his chosen ride. Dean walked off to find something more suitable to do and it was then he remembered Bobby telling him to check out space mountain; he shrugged the cold chills that settled in his bones and set off to find Space Mountain. 

"Dean?" A familiar voice said behind him, twisting around Dean spotted the last person he thought he would see at Disneyland.

"Cas?," Dean asked wearily "Dean! I didn't know you were coming here this weekend." Castiel smiled in greeting as he approached Dean; opening his arms to capture him in a warm hug which Dean accepted happily. 

"I didn't know I was gonna be here either, but Sam decided he wanted to do something so I took us here." Dean smiled kindly and released Cas from the hug, reluctantly Castiel stepped back. 

"Oh, Sam is here with you?" Cas asked, glancing around as though trying to spot him. 

"Yeah, we brought the Miltons with us haha, fun times." Dean laughed and scratched his neck hoping he didn't seem to be too nervous. 

"All of them?" Cas asked with a voice of concern and fear, Dean shook his head vigorously. 

"No way. No way in hell, I didn't think I'd survive with Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer in the car-" Dean began to rant a little bit and Castiel interrupted him "Lucifer?" he asked wearily and Dean could tell that he was silently beginning to pity Dean. 

"Yep, although Lucifer has been pretty calm and here I was worrying half of the night thinking he'd make me have a seizure. Nope instead we had to deal with Gabriel and Sam acting like an old married couple and MCR." Dean began to walk along with Castiel as they talked about how their day had been so far, Castiel had come to Disneyland with his cousin Naomi and her friends (they ditched him as soon as they arrived) 

" Hey you are literally the last person i expected to see at Disneyland but hey, wanna ride space mountain?" Dean asked quietly; he turned to look at Castiel hoping he wouldn't see rejection at his offer, but Castiel just smiled and nodded.

They searched around for Space mountain, side stepping excited children and Dean secretly imagined smacking the _shit_ out of Gabriel to bring peace to his mind. The noise surrounding them aggitated him, meanwhile Castiel happily relished in the fact that his ~~crush~~ friend had asked if he wanted to ride Space Mountain together.

While they weaved around more crowds, Gabriel had bumped into Lucifer quite literally while trying to make his way to a stall selling sweets. Lucifer rolled his eyes, couldn't he be free of his little brother for just one day?

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked putting his hands on his hips and the change of posture bothered Lucifer so much that he was tempted to slap him across the face, but decided against it... Gabriel needed his remaining brain cells.

"I'm standing in DisneyLand in front of my younger brother and wondering if I turned off the stove. What are you doing, Gabriel?" Lucifer mimicked Gabriel, delicately placing his hands on his own hips if not more dramatically than Gabriel himself had done.

Gabriel ruffled his hair, eying his brother in a collective manner as though trying to find something out. Lucifer hadn't anything much to hide from his brother, except a thing or two. Michael had called a third time after Dean had wondered away somewhere and he knew it was only a matter of time before Gabriel asked why, but to Lucifer the boy wasn't to know and decided to be as vauge about the calls as possible.

But Gabriel wasn't as stupid as everything figured he'd be, in fact Gabriel was rather crafty and that didn't surprise him since he practically had to raise Gabriel himself. It wasn't their fault that their dad had ran out on them when Gabriel was 6; he was certainly old enough to remember their dad even if only a bit. It made Lucifer pity him even if he only knew him a little; he wished Gabriel hadn't have known anything of him at all.

"Are you lost in space my friend?" Gabriel shouted in his face immediantly bringing Lucifer out of his head and into the present; he stared at Gabriel's bemused face and laughed.

"I need an achour to keep me down to earth, but don't make it too heavy because I'll fall into Hell if you do." Lucifer grinned at his brother and Gabriel felt an odd wave of affection for him; he wouldn't change his brother for anyone else.

"So, d'you think Ken Doll is gonna get with Castiel today?" Gabriel asked, abrubtly changing the subject to one much more interesting.

Lucifer laughed, nodding his head grinning wildly at his brother with glee, "Of course, but don't think I didn't see you talking Naomi into bringing him with her and her friends."

Gabriel raised his hands up in front of him, "Guilty. But come on its perfect! Dean totally has a chance to get over himself and get some Novak booty, and I'm pretty sure Castiel wouldn't mind at all; he looks at him with hearts in his eyes for gods sake." Gabriel rolled his eyes, flailing his arms a little out of pent up frustration.

"Yeah, I'll give you some credit Gabriel. Real good scheming getting Castiel and Deano in the same place and all- but I'm afriad they've got the case of blue balls. They just don't know how to tell each other about their pretty little feelings." Lucifer explained, waving at Mickey Mouse as he passed them both.

Gabriel smirked at him, "You don't think they're gonna get together do you."

Lucifer's lips scrunched tightly together as he pretended to think about how to answer, "I mean your plan is really- truely great and all but the way those two act around each other," Gabriel scoffed, folding his arms with a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

"You're questioning my abilites as matchmaker." Gabriel tutted Lucifer, eyes catching the light of the sun making him seem a little wild as the green and brown of his eyes clashed with the sunlight.

"I mean it isn't the first time you've been wrong. I just, don't want you to make a fool of yourself by being too confident again." he flashed him a smile full of teeth, both mocking and charming at the same time in such a way that would irritate Gabriel.

"Wanna bet on that?" Gabriel challenged, "Sure thing. I bet that they won't get together- actually I also bet they won't even kiss!"

"Well if you're wrong Lucy then you owe me a new skateboard." Gabriel declared, placing his hands in his jean pockets as a sign of confidence, "If I'm wrong Gabe then may God break my ankles!" Lucifer mocked praying to the sky then shortly after raised his middle finger up into the air.

The brunette decided to entertain Lucifer and the two joked back and forth about the most obsure things until Sam found his way to them. He was pulling his hoodie closer to his body as an attempt to block out the cold that threatened to chill his skin; he approached the two with an nervous smile.

"Lucy." He said with a bit of reluctance, silently worrying over all the possible outcomes of Lucifer showing up in a pretty decent mood.

"Samual." he answered back in turn with a mishevious glint in his eyes. Sam stood next to Gabriel and pulled the best face he could that would tell him that he wasn't going to fall into one of his tricks.

"You guys seem to be in a pretty good mood." he declared, glancing between the two of them.

"Bold of you to assume I'm in a god mood." Lucifer replied as he casually cracked his knuckles making Gabriel cringe. Sam couldn't help but smile at that, until he noticed Lucy had said the wrong word.

"You mean good not god, Lucy." Lucifer looked Sam in the eye and licked his lips before giving him the biggest grin he had ever pulled, "I know what I said." which sent Gabriel into hysterics.

"Pft You God? No chance. You're Lucifer." Gabriel chortled and Lucifer joined him leaving poor Sam to watch them bemusedly.

"Yes well done, Sherlock. You know my name, gosh you make me so proud. " Lucifer wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders bringing him close with both of them still laughing like the idiots they are, but they're Sam's idiots he will accept none stupider.

Meanwhile back with Dean and Castiel, they had found Space Mountain and had been in the line for a little while and it was almost their turn. Internally Dean was freaking out about the whole thing because he'd asked Castiel out to join him, so was this a date? No no that's stupid... or is it?

"I'm admittedly feeling nervous about this, Dean." Castiel said and Dean turned to catch the indeed anxious expression of one Castiel Novak; he found it a little endearing actually.

On the way to Space Mountain they had brushed hands, so many times that Dean began to wonder if some of them were intentional. And so in a moment of pure impulse he took Castiel's hand in his own and held his breath. Dean didn't want to notice Castiel's reaction but at the same time he desperately wanted to find out and so he hesitantly turned his head to the side.

Castiel was looking at him so fondly with eyes so blue almost gleaming; he couldn't release the breath he held as it had become stuck in his throat. Dean was hopelessly into Castiel and he admitted this to only a select few, but he never thought that he would find himself in the position they were in now. Castiel smiled thankfully and tightened his grip bringing Dean _closer_ to his side, being so close made both their hearts beat a little faster whether from anxiety or excitment neither could tell.

"I've never been on Space Mountain before." Castiel told him with his bottom lip curling a little bit, "Have you?" he asked Dean sounding hopeful.

Feeling panicked he decided to tell a little white lie wouldn't hurt if it would comfort Castiel, " Yeah of course. Don't worry about it Cas you'll be fine, promise." upon hearing this Castiel almost swooned.

The two of them relaxed, comfort in each others presence serving them both nicely. It was now their turn, together they boarded with a few other people and the ride began, turning and twisting, slowing and halting then falling and swerving. Dean screamed, hands clamped down on the bars so tightly it hurt and Castiel's face was frozen from panic his lips tightly sealed preventing any noise from escaping. Soon the ride came to a stop allowing everyone to exit and wander off appearing a little unbalenced, Dean held onto Castiels shoulder allowing him to lead them both away from the ride and the line of folk waiting to experience Space Mountain.

"I thought you said you've been on it before." Castiel laughed, carefully setting them both down on a bench letting out a loud sigh.

Dean groaned holding his head in his hands, turning his head to look up at Castiel with a strained smile, " What gave me away?" his eyes squinted as the sun moved catching his eyes painfully. Castiel shrugged with a huge smile the corner of his eyes crinkling little; he leaned back against the bench, "The shrill screaming." Dean closed his eyes and raised his index finger up at him, "Ah." they laughed together bodies leaning closer together as they creased on eachother.

"I just wanted to make you feel better." Dean coughed, laughter dying in his throat and eyes opening to view his friend once again.

Castiel nodded continuing to laugh alone, but Dean didn't mind being laughed at by Castiel.

Their eyes meet again, except something felt different than all the other times they made eye contact. A strange sense of intimacy overcame them and settled tensely in the atmosphere between them, neither could speak another word. They moved closer, inched even closer, thighs touched, arms bumped, shoes shuffled, necks moving forward until their lips collided softly.

Somewhere near a fountain of Gaston, Lucifer tripped over his own feet and sprained his ankle, "For fucks sake!"

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE.
> 
> If you wanna find out if Gabriel got some Winchester booty then let me know and I'll try find another prompt so we can have some nice Sabriel ^^ 
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable? 
> 
> CHECK OUT MY BROS TOO. OwO


End file.
